Back in time
by Star the Cat
Summary: Star and Forest, before Team Sky even existed, or even before they knew Mephiles was their enemy  are told to have a chance to change the past, with the help of Mephiles.
1. Mobius's apocolypse

_***Read the Team Sky origins: Star the Cat first to get this. After you have, then you can continue to understand this…***_

Star, a blue, 11 year old cat, seemed to run in the direction where Forest was. He was fighting Iblis. She had missed almost the whole fight. Iblis had Forest pretty much beaten. Star saw a small attack coming. It was the same attack that killed her father. Star shoved the weak hedgehog out of the way. Iblis missed the green, 12 year old hedgehog. Star sighed as she was overjoyed the hedgehog was alright. She used an ice blast to defeat Iblis. Iblis roared in pain, and it sank back into the lava.

Star looked around, and got off of Forest, angrily. She jabbed a ruin, almost crying.

"THIS ISNT WORKING!" she exclaimed.

"All he'll do is rise from his ashes again…and we can't do a thing about it…"

Star turned and saw a shady hedgehog. It looked like her uncle, Shadow. But it wasn't him. Forest looked around as well, seeing the same hedgehog, and trying to stand up. The hedgehog walked towards them.

"You want what I want…" it whispered. The hedgehog came closer. "Same as me…you want the flames gone as well…" it kept whispering as it got closer. Star hugged Forest as the figure got closer.

"Wh-who are you?" Forest demanded. The figure walked up to Forest's face.

"I am Mephiles…Mephiles the Dark…" the hedgehog whispered. He somehow smirked, though, he had no mouth. Star stood back a few steps, and hid behind Forest.

"What do you want?" The green hedgehog demanded. Mephiles gave a laugh, and sighed.

"What you want…to be free of these flames…" He explained. He then gave a glare at Star.

"And…your cooperation…" Mephiles stated as he held a hand out to the cat.

"Together, we can destroy these flames once and for all…and return peace to Mobius…" The grey hedgehog explained.

"All you have to do…is trust me…" he evilly assured. Star's mind was racing, and she looked at the flames, sick almost instantly.

Star carefully took Mephiles's hand, and shook it. Mephiles laughed maniacally, and calmed down.

"Here…I shall lead you to my base…" he explained as he let go of Star's hand. The cat took Forest's hand, and followed Mephiles to his base.

Forest looked back at the flames, and then Mephiles. Somehow, he thought they made a deal with the devil.


	2. Mephiles's power

The three walked into a dark and cold building. Inside, was the most interesting technology. Star dazed and awed at the different things around her and Forest. Forest only followed Mephiles. He still didn't trust him completely. Star's eyes then came across a dark room. Mephiles started to enter it, waiting for both of them to follow. Forest glared suspiciously at the hedgehog, and hesitantly walked inside the room, grabbing Star's hand.

"The only way to destroy these flames…is to eliminate the one who brought them into Mobius…" Mephiles explained. Star stared at Mephiles, knowing they couldn't do it. But Mephiles wasn't done yet.

"Now…You're doubting me just about now, aren't you?..." He asked. Star and Forest hesitantly nodded their heads. Mephiles chuckled at the thought. He then grabbed Star.

"I'll show you then…CAT!" He shouted as Star was surrounded by a dark light. The young princess faded as the darkness died down. Forest got to his knees and stared at the fading image of Star. A tear came to his eye.

"St-Star…no…" he whispered, as Mephiles grabbed him too.

"Stay out of my way…and I won't kill you…" He whispered. Forest shuddered and was surrounded by a dark light as well. He disappeared just the same as Star.

Mephiles started to laugh Maniacally.

"The cat's secret…It's never to be revealed…" Mephiles whispered.

"But…now it can be…"


	3. The Past

Star woke up, drenched and wet from the rain. The only rain she has seen in her whole life. She looked around, and saw it was raining and hailing. Lightning struck as she got up. Her eyes widened and looked for her friend. She was alone. Forest wasn't around.

"Forest?" she called. The blue cat looked around.

"Forest!..." she called again. No answer. Only the pitter patter of rain as it hit the trees. Tears came to her eyes.

A hand suddenly reached out to her. It was again, Mephiles. The cat grabbed the hand and followed him to a sheltered part of an old building. Star gave a glare at Mephiles.

"WHY DID YOU FORCIBLY SEND ME HERE?" She demanded. Mephiles shook his head.

"I should really tell you the truth…" he stated. The dark hedgehog looked up at Star.

"Iblis never killed your father…YOU did…" he informed the cat, sadly. Star was wide-eyed. She couldn't believe anything now. She couldn't have killed her own father.

"H-how?" she asked. Mephiles sighed.

"Iblis…was a hidden secret inside of you…" he stated. Star's eyes welled up with tears.

"But…there is a way to stop this from happening…" he interrupted. Star started to pay attention, only wanting to know this could be stopped, as well as the monster inside her.

"Give me your necklace…and the scepter of darkness…as well as the seven chaos emeralds…" he explained. Star was briefly confused.

"Ch-chaos…Emeralds?..." she whispered. Mephiles nodded, and held up a purple emerald.

"This of course, is fake…I need the real ones…In the meantime…you should also find your friend…" he stated. Star understood and ran off in the rain. Mephiles laughed maniacally.

"That's it, cat…just find those emeralds for me…and then…I can once again join Iblis…" he stated, too far away from Star for her to hear.


	4. Forest's pain

Forest stared at the sky as the rain stopped. He was unable to move. He had been mauled, stabbed, and bruised. He had also walked for miles on end. All he wanted to do was find his best friend.

"Star?..." he moaned as he started to black out. Just then, he saw something blue stop. He was almost unconscious before he could recognize the figure, though.

"Hey, dude…need some help?..." the blue figure asked. It didn't sound like Star. Forest started closing his eyes, not really caring. All he wanted was Star. If he had to wait for his own murder, so be it. The green hedgehog sighed and blacked out, something grabbing him.

He opened his eyes, seeing that he was in a house. Forest smiled as he looked out the window, the sunshine coming through the room. His eyes brightened, and he ignored the pain inside him; both emotionally and physically.

A blue hedgehog ran into the room, faster than the speed of sound.

"Hey, I see you're awake, dude. What's yer name, anyway?" He asked. Forest couldn't believe it. Sonic was here, a young teenager. Just like Forest. His voice cracked as he said his name.

"F-Forest…Forest the Hedgehog…" he answered. Sonic gave Forest a thumbs up, and smirked.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic-"

"Sonic the hedgehog…correct?..." Forest interrupted as Sonic introduced himself.

"Boy…you sure catch on fast…" the blue blur stated. Forest sighed and sat down, his mind focused on Star and Mephiles. Sonic pulled out the picture he had gotten from Forest.

"Hey, she looks pretty…this your girlfriend?" Sonic asked, chuckling. Forest snatched the picture away, blushing. Forest turned away from the hedgehog.

"You should know that her name's Star, and that she's YOUR niece!" Forest barked. Sonic was confused, and dumbfounded.

"Interpret that anyway you want to…" Forest explained. Sonic laughed, and patted Forest on the back.

"Ah, a little jokester, huh Forest?" Sonic chuckled. Forest nodded, faking a smile, when really, he was serious.

"And Mephiles…has her in his grasp…" Forest stated, though very muffled. Sonic wouldn't hear it anyway.

Forest looked up to the sunlit sky. A tear came to his eye, and he smiled. The green hedgehog looked at the picture once again. He sighed and sat down as Sonic left the room, laughing.

"Star…I'm comin…" Forest stated as he climbed out the window. A small, two-tailed fox saw him leave, and flew after him with his tails into the distance.


	5. Forest and Shadow

Star stopped, exhausted. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar town. It was her town…It was Crisis City…It was Spangonia…and none of it was covered in a single flame. A few tears of joy came to her eyes. Just then, a huge, purple cat ran into her, knocking her just three feet before him.

"Oh, I'm sorry little fella… Have you seen Froggy?" the cat asked. Star rubbed her head and got up.

"F-Froggy?...who's that?..." Star asked, confused. The cat shrugged and ran off before Star could say anything.

The blue cat only kept going, seeing the happy Mobians, and looking around. Star's smiled as she found everyone safe, and nobody has been hurt at all. Though, it scared her. She didn't know a thing about this timeline. She never knew what dangers or anything that was going on. It didn't matter to her at the moment, though. She kept walking, sitting next to a building after a mile or so.

Meanwhile, Forest had almost reached Crisis City, and was surprised to see that the city…wasn't in crisis… the hedgehog looked around, searching for his friend. This way, they could take care of themselves. Just then, he realized…It isn't crisis city as it was in the future…it was Soleanna. Forest then saw a fox out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, listen…tell me where the cat is, and you won't bleed to death…" Forest threatened as he grabbed it out of thin air. The fox struggled, but Forest's grip was a bit too tight for him to get free.

"Give me answers, ya two-tailed freak!" Forest insulted, choking the fox. He coughed and yelled for help, and even tried to kick the green hedgehog.

"H-Hey! I have no idea what or who you're t-talking about!" the fox pleaded, coughing and choking.

"Ha! Like I'm supposed to believe THAT! I know you're working for Mephiles! Now, tell me where Star is…" Forest demanded, tightening his grip around the fox's neck. Just then, a voice started to shout.

"Hey! Get off of him!" a raspy voice yelled as a rocket shoe met the side of his face. Forest got up and looked at the Mobian who said that. It was a black hedgehog with red streaks, much like in the style of Forest's, only straight, and they weren't orange. The hedgehog helped the fox up.

"Sh-Shadow!" the fox gasped. The black hedgehog smirked.

"Don't expect this from me from now on, Tails…I'd just like to challenge this guy and call it a day…" Shadow muttered. Forest stood ground, ignoring the pain on the side of his face.

"Alright, you faker…TELL ME WHERE STAR IS, NOW!" the green hedgehog demanded. Shadow punched Forest's gut, making him fall down, and letting Shadow put a boot on the green hedgehog's chest. The black hedgehog smirked.

"You give up too easily…even though I sense power inside you…You're not even using fighting style properly," Shadow stated. Forest lay there, in pain and helpless as Shadow scolded him.

"…I am still impressed, though…the chaos energy inside you…" Shadow complemented, which he had only done rarely in his life.

Forest stared at the opponent, truly amazed and embarrassed at the same time. Suddenly, a blue cat started to yell "STOP" and "GET OFF HIM!"

Shadow stared at the cat, and his boot landed on the ground, instead of Forest. The green hedgehog looked at the cat, seeing it was Star. The blue cat ran over to the hedgehog and hugged him as soon as she approached.

"OH FOREST! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Star exclaimed, letting Forest go. Forest nodded.

"Same to you…where have you been?" Forest asked. Star's eyes watered up only a little. The black hedgehog and yellow fox helped both of them up.

"That was your friend that was attacking this kid?" Shadow demanded. Star stared at Forest.

"Look…Shadow…I didn't know who he was…I thought he was working for Mephiles, and-" He stated before he was interrupted.

"why don't we just explain at Sonic's?" Tails asked. Shadow and Star nodded in agreement. Forest only followed as they ran off, still confused.


End file.
